A Surprising Anniversary
by SweetForbiddenLove
Summary: Puzzleshipping! Yugi and Yami have been together, and this is a new twist in their relationship.


"Hey Yugi, I'm home!" Yami called to a silent house as he carefully maneuvered through the front door with an armful of groceries. He kicked the door shut gently and walked to the kitchen, setting the groceries on the counter and flicking on the light switch. "Yugi?" he called again.

"Sorry Yami! I'm kind of busy at the moment, give me an hour?" Yugi called down the stairs to not only his friend, but his soul mate and lover.

"What in the name of Ra could take him that long?" Yami wondered aloud, and then called back up the stairs. "Alright. Do I mind if I at least come say hello?"

"Actually I do. I'm sorry, but this is really important. Please don't be mad." Yugi called to Yami once more, his tone suggesting he really was sorry.

"I suppose I'll leave you alone then." Yami called up as a final response before drifting away from the stairs back to the kitchen.  
He stood under the archway and leaned against it for a moment, gazing around the small kitchen. He saw the circular lightly colored wooden table with two chairs of the same color and remembered how he sat there with Yugi three years ago as of today and how they both laid out their cards on the table, figuratively and literally.

They had both been playing a game of Duel Monsters and the score was tied. Yugi stopped Yami during his turn and told him he had something to say, and it couldn't wait. Yami had told Yugi to say what he was thinking . . . and Yugi did just that. He explained how he had been dreaming of Yami in ways that friend's wouldn't dream of each other. How he was increasingly wishing to have Yami hold him during the long nights. How he wanted to feel Yami's lips on his, how he wanted to hold Yami's hand, and how he wondered if any of the same things were happening to Yami. Yami was stunned into silence when Yugi was done pouring out his heart. After a few moments of silence, Yami had uttered one word. The one word that changed both of their lives. 'Yes' was all Yami had said. Then he had gotten up, walked over to Yugi's chair, looked into Yugi's eyes and said 'Yes' one more time, and then kissed Yugi on the lips. They had never been happier since that night.

Yami shook his head at the memory, not out of regret, but to snap himself back to the present. His eyes wandered to the brown paper bags that held the groceries and reluctantly walked over to unpack them. He pulled out the bread, eggs, and milk first to put away. The loaf of bread found its way to the pantry and the eggs, along with the milk, made it into the refrigerator. The next to be unloaded were napkins, paper plates, and bananas. They all ended up in the pantry, and Yami went on continuing to unpack and put away the items he had bought, lost in his own thoughts. It was only when he got to the bottom of the second bag when he realized that something was missing.

"Looking for something?" Yugi's voice called from the archway. Yami looked up to see Yugi there, tossing the pomegranate that he had bought up and down. A smile crossed Yami's face as he walked over to Yugi.

"When did you come in?" Yami asked, worried Yugi might think that he was ignoring him.

"Only a minute ago. I snuck behind you to grab it and then stood here for a minute." Yugi told him, a sheepish smile coming to his face. "You get this look on your face when you focus on something, no matter what it is. It's kinda sexy actually." Yami's cheeks suddenly flushed a slightly pinkish color. "Ha ha, I made you blush." Yugi exclaimed, surprised. Usually Yami never blushed, that was Yugi's job most of the time.

"Well I was actually thinking of you," Yami said, brushing his hand across Yugi's cheek. "And then I imagined you wearing nothing."

Now it was Yugi's turn to blush. His face turned a bright pink and he giggled like a little girl. "Oh. Well, I-I mean . . . You know t-that is k-kind of-" But he was cut off as Yami leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly.

Yugi's hands wrapped around Yami's neck just as Yami's hands found their way to Yugi's hips. Their mouths opened and their tongues found each other with ease. Yami tugged Yugi a little closer by the belt loops on his jeans and pressed his fingers a little harder into the small of Yugi's back. The kiss developed into something made out of love and passion, small doses of lust being mixed in by the moment. Yugi bit Yami's lip eagerly, making Yami smile through the kiss and move one of his hands to the back of Yugi's head, his hand absentmindedly getting tangled in Yugi's black and magenta spiked hair.

Yugi backed himself up to the counter in the kitchen and dropped the pomegranate there, and then leaned back to feel Yami press himself against him as they kissed. The hand that was in Yugi's hair suddenly dropped to Yugi's thigh and squeezed, already knowing. Yugi suddenly jumped and latched onto Yami's waist, locking tightly around it. Both of Yami's hands found Yugi's thighs and held them. Yugi could feel himself already getting harder.

"Come on. I have a place to go." Yami told Yugi seductively as Yugi pulled away from the kiss. Yami turned and walked upstairs, carrying Yugi and kissing his ear, down to his neck and around his chin, but abruptly stopped when he saw what was awaiting them in the bedroom they shared. "What is this?" Yami gasped, not sure whether to be embarrassed or pleased.

"Well, I know how you've never said it, but I know you've wanted to well . . . mix things up a little bit." Yugi explained. "Remember, we share a mind. I know exactly what you're thinking. Well, most of the time." He smiled, hoping Yami wouldn't get mad.

The bedroom was now a torture chamber. Yami's head spun as he spied the chains and handcuffs hanging off of the bed and the other devices Yugi had put out. Yami was left in a sense of speechlessness and his face turned bright red as Yugi asked, "What's wrong? I'm sorry. I'll go put it all up."

"Don't you dare Yugi. I admit I'm a little embarrassed, but thank you for even caring enough to try it. Remember I won't do anything without your say so." Yami told Yugi and kissed his lips again, with a newfound force that was still gentle enough for Yugi to intensify the kiss even more.

As they picked up where they left off, Yami walked into the room and closed the door by backing Yugi into it gently. Yugi giggled and eagerly kissed down Yami's neck sweetly, making Yami exert a sound of pleasure and longing. Yami quickly paced to the bed and laid Yugi down, peeling off his shirt in the process.

Yugi's breath caught when Yami's hands gently ran down his chest and stomach, then reached up and tore the shirt Yami was wearing off of him. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's lips, surprised when Yugi suddenly grabbed his neck and pulled him down to push his body weight on top of him. Yami's surprise was only broadened when Yugi rolled and straddled him, pinning him to the bed.

"I told you it would be different this time." Yugi stated, smiling seductively.


End file.
